La Bella y la Bestia
by Ms. Yo-yo
Summary: No todas las historias de amor tienen...un final feliz.


**Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

'' **La Bella y la Bestia''- Porta ft. Norykko**

 **LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA**

 _ **ºBy Ms. Yo-yoº**_

 _ **Es sólo una historia más…**_

 _ **La Bella y la Bestia**_

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Ella era bella,**_

 _ **frágil como una rosa,**_

 _ **…...**_

Sakura Haruno era una chica hermosa de pelo rosa y ojos verdes brillantes. Delicada y frágil, tímida y amable.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Él era una bestia**_

 _ **esclavo de sus impulsos**_

 _ **…...**_

Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más deseado. Cabello y ojos negros que hechizaban, una sonrisa seductora. Arrogante, sexy, mujeriego, orgulloso y egocéntrico.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Único día que les ataron esposas**_

 _ **ya no eran niños,**_

 _ **crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**_

 _ **…...**_

-Acepto- pronunció Sasuke al momento. Siempre con un semblante serio pero en esta ocasión mostraba una discreta sonrisa

-¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separé?

-Claro que acepto- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Habían pasado tantos años desde que se habían conocido. Hoy, por fin su sueño se hacía realidad. Vestida de novia frente al altar, jurando amor eterno al hombre de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por el poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que acaba de unir Dios, que no lo separé el hombre. Sasuke, puedes besar a la novia

Él se acercó a la mujer y sello el juramento de amor con un dulce beso frente a sus invitados que estallaron en una ola de aplausos y felicitaciones.

 _ **Unirían sus vidas hasta la muerte.**_

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Todo marchaba bien,**_

 _ **eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**_

 _ **juró serle de por vida fiel**_

 _ **y ella a él,**_

 _ **…...**_

Las velas y el dulce aroma de los pétalos de rosas creaban el ambiente más romántico. Él estaba posado encima del cuerpo desnudo de ella contemplándolo.

-Sakura- le llamó su esposo

Ella tenía las mejillas rojas por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero sólo lo miro de una forma dulce.

-Te amo

Acto seguido comenzó a acariciarla con más intensidad y unir sus labios en un beso pasional mientras comenzaba la consumación de su amor. Este acto sólo lo atestiguaban la luz de las velas y el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Una historia com**_ _ **o otra cualquiera**_

 _ **quién les ve y quién les viera**_

 _ **…...**_

Sakura estaba en la cocina desayunando con su marido cuando éste se levantó de la mesa.

-Es tardísimo amor, debo irme- dijo apresurado viendo su reloj de muñeca

Se acercó a ella para que le arreglara la corbata gris como cada mañana.

-Cuídate, te amo- le dio un beso en los labios de forma rápida

-Y yo a ti- él le dio un beso en la frente y después tomo su portafolios y salió de la casa, dejando a la pelirosa con una sonrisa

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Pero el tiempo pasa**_

 _ **y las relaciones se agotan**_

 _ **se cansan,**_

 _ **ella ni lo nota**_

 _ **porque esta ciega,**_

 _ **ciega de amor.**_

 _ **…...**_

-¿Vienes esta noche a cenar a casa?- preguntó con una voz seductora mientras subía un poco el vestido rojo

-No, lo siento. Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina

-De acuerdo- respondió un con una decepción disimulada- te amo

Él no respondió. Sólo corto la llamada.

Había preparado una cena especial para celebrar su aniversario pero…él lo había olvidado. 9:30…10:30…11:30…12:30… Sasuke no llegaba.

-Debe ser el estrés- dijo con la voz quebrada- últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo

Se retiró del comedor con los ojos llorosos hacia su habitación y se tiró a la cama a romper en llanto.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Pero él no aguanta la monotonía**_

 _ **ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía**_

 _ **o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas**_

 _ **…...**_

-Suelo estar con otras y Sakura no lo nota- dijo riendo ebrio a sus amigos en un bar

-Así debe ser Sasuke, las esposas están para atender la casa y los hombres para divertirnos- contesto unos de sus amigos en igual estado de ebriedad con una esbelta mujer en las piernas con poca ropa

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Bella estaba ciega**_

 _ **pero no era tonta,**_

 _ **ya dudaba.**_

 _ **Tantas noches sola**_

 _ **hasta altas horas de la madrugada**_

 _ **…...**_

La almohada ya estaba muy húmeda de las lágrimas de Sakura.

Eran las 2:50 am. y Sasuke no había llegado a dormir. Estaba preocupada de que algo pudo haberle sucedido pero más que por eso, tenía miedo de que sus ''juntas'' se tratarán de otra cosa.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,**_

 _ **…...**_

-Buenas noches, ¿podría comunicarme con Sasuke Uchiha por favor?

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Sakura Uchiha, su esposa- enredó el cable entre sus dedos

-Lo siento señora pero el señor Uchiha no se encuentra en la oficina

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-¿Esta segura señorita? Él me dijo que tenía una junta de último momento

-Mhm no, lo siento señora pero no hay ninguna junta programada en la agenda del señor Uchiha

Las lágrimas ya descendían por el rostro de la mujer.

-B…bueno muchas gracias señorita, buenas noches

3:59 am. no había llegado…de nuevo. ¿Por qué le había mentido? No había tenido ninguna junta. De eso estaba segura.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa**_

 _ **y es que el perdón será tu debilidad**_

 _ **pero lo que pasa una vez**_

 _ **siempre sufre de una vez más.**_

 _ **…...**_

-¡Sakura por favor escúchame!- él rogó

-¡¿Qué quieres que escuche?! ¡¿Qué ella se te ofreció?!- grito llorando amargamente

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡¿Y no podías rechazarla verdad?!- se le rompió el corazón de ver fotos de aquella noche de aventura que había tenido su marido con una de sus empleadas en su auto

-¡Ella aprovecho! ¡Estaba ebrio!

-No sé si creerte- dijo un poco más calmada pero aún muy dolida

-Por favor perdóname- él se arrodillo ante ella y beso su mano, justamente en el anillo de matrimonio- te juró que no volverá a suceder

De la nada, una hermosa rosa apareció ante los ojos verdes de Sakura sacándole una sonrisa. Ella la acepto y su esposo la beso. No volvería a suceder. Eso creyó ella.

Que gran equivocación.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Este cuento no es eterno**_

 _ **debo salir ponerle un fin**_

 _ **ser más fuerte que esa bestia**_

 _ **debo salir**_

 _ **quiero vivir**_

 _ **quiero vivir**_

 _ **…...**_

El cuento de hadas en el que vivía llegaba a su fin. Lo sentía cada vez más cerca cuando su marido no intentaba tocarla por las noches, cuando no la besaba en las mañanas, cuando no respondía ni siquiera las llamadas.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Hay antas cicatrices ya no puedo más**_

 _ **me duelen las entrañas**_

 _ **de tanto sangrar…**_

 _ **No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**_

 _ **este moretón que es mi corazón.**_

 _ **…...**_

-Debes denunciarlo- le aconsejó la rubia

-Ino, ya que te he dicho que fui yo la que se cayó

Su amiga movió la cabeza negando rotundamente. Le dolía que no se diera cuenta de que _**eso no era amor.**_ El maquillaje no jugaba un buen papel escondiendo la mejilla roja y el labio roto de Sakura.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar**_

 _ **ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar**_

 _ **el peso de estos años me doblan la edad**_

 _ **En cada rincón tengo un moretón**_

 _ **…...**_

Las lágrimas no cicatrizaban los golpes y el tiempo no curaba las heridas que él dejaba por dentro. 25 años y parecía de 35, las marcas le aumentaban edad y lo peor era que todos estos recuerdos estaban en cada rincón de su maltratado cuerpo.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Dime que esto no ha pasado**_

 _ **tú dime que lo habré olvidado**_

 _ **mañana todo habrá cambiado**_

 _ **y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo.**_

 _ **…...**_

¿Cómo fue acabar así?

Se arrinconó más contra la pared buscando el calor que desde hace tiempo no sentía.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Sé que me quieres mi vida**_

 _ **yo sé que no habrá más heridas**_

 _ **mañana será un nuevo día**_

 _ **Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo.**_

 _ **…...**_

Un ramo de rosas enorme la sorprendió cuando entro a la cocina.

'' _Te amo'' ''Perdóname''_

 _-Sasuke Uchiha_

Se leía en la tarjeta que llevaba el adorno. Sonrió débilmente. No sabía si llorar y abrazarse a las rosas o arrojar con todas sus fuerzas el tarro de cristal y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. ¿La amaba o solo quería tenerla asegurada en casa?

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Empiezan las discusiones,**_

 _ **parece que a él no le gustan,**_

 _ **se vuelve insensible y agresivo**_

 _ **y a Bella le asusta**_

 _ **Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón**_

 _ **y el primer puñetazo,**_

 _ **…...**_

-¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora?- preguntó intentando disimular su enojo

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Sakura- respondió él muy ebrio

-¡Son las 5 de la mañana!- gritó enojada

Él desde las escaleras volteo a verla con una mirada intimidante. Ella se asustó.

-Tienes razón, ven- le ofreció sus brazos pero ella no avanzaba- vamos Sakura no voy hacerte nada

Ella avanzo muy lentamente y precaución. Temblaba y tenía miedo de que la volviera a golpear. Él la abrazo con cuidado y Sakura bajo un poco la guardia, pero después comenzó a ejercer una mayor fuerza.

-¡Si son las 5, las 7 o las 12 de la mañana y no llego, eso algo que no te interesa!- la tomo del cabello jalándolo hacia atrás

-Sasuke por favor suéltame- ella rogo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

Él la soltó de una forma tan brusca que cayo ruidosamente al frio piso de mármol. Acto seguido sintió un ardor acompañado de un dolor insoportable en su mejilla, después un puño ataco sin compasión su ojo.

Él se fue a la habitación y la dejo llorando en la sala.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Te conformas con un perdón**_

 _ **y un simple abrazo.**_

 _ **…...**_

-Sakura, amor perdóname

Ella se abrazó a su pecho debido a que no tenía nada más a que abrazarse. Le dolía su contacto pero era el único consuelo que tenía en aquellos momentos.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **No quieres darle importancia**_

 _ **porque no quieres perderlo**_

 _ **pero sientes impotencia**_

 _ **y a la vez pánico y miedo.**_

 _ **No puedes creerlo todavía,**_

 _ **después de tantos años**_

 _ **…...**_

-Déjame adivinar, ¿te volviste a caer en el baño?- preguntó Ino

La pelirosa solo asintió. Sus lentes Gucci no cubrían por completo el moretón de la noche anterior.

-No puedes seguir al lado de ese…ese desgraciado- la rubia se contuvo un poco de expresar su rabia

-Él me ama Ino, es solo que, está muy estresado y últimamente yo lo cuestiono demasiado

-¡Y estas en todo tu derecho! ¡Eso no es amor amiga! ¡Uchiha es un asco de persona!

 _ **…...**_

 _ **El silencio no te ayuda,**_

 _ **sé que no sabes que hacer,**_

 _ **sabes que fue la primera**_

 _ **y no será la última vez**_

 _ **Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas**_

 _ **pero no te quedes en silencio**_

 _ **si tu marido te pega**_

 _ **…...**_

-¡Él no tiene derecho a pegarte Sakura!

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Porque no le perteneces,**_

 _ **te mereces mucho más**_

 _ **Sobre ti no tienen autoridad**_

 _ **se la das y él se cree.**_

 _ **…...**_

-Nena tú no eres un objeto de su propiedad. Eres una mujer de carne y hueso que siente y que tiene la necesidad de ser querida como se merece- dijo Ino con rabia

-Ino…ya no sé qué hacer- Sakura se rompió a llorar en brazos de su amiga. Tenía miedo de ser solo una más en la vida del hombre que amaba pero comenzaba a creer que él ya no la amaba.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **No puedes detenerle,**_

 _ **no puedes defenderte,**_

 _ **no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte.**_

 _ **Cada día más normal**_

 _ **pasar del amor al odio,**_

 _ **se convirtió en algo habitual**_

 _ **otro mal episodio**_

 _ **Bestia no te quiere**_

 _ **pero quiere que seas suya**_

 _ **para siempre**_

 _ **…...**_

-¡Sólo eres mía y no serás de nadie ¿entiendes?!

-¡Sasuke me lastimas!

Él la sujetaba fuertemente por las delicadas muñecas mientras besaba sin amor su cuerpo descubierto por las ropas desgastadas. Sakura lloraba y gritaba de dolor cuando su violento marido se adentró en ella de un solo golpe.

-¡Sasuke me lastimas, por favor suéltame! ¡Esto es doloroso!

-¡¿Doloroso?! ¡¿Vergonzoso?!

-¡Sí!- grito ella con dolor

-¡Vergonzoso es que me estés siendo infiel con el estúpido de Uzumaki!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Infiel?! ¡¿Con Naruto?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso?!

-¡Si amor, te vi esta tarde con Naruto!

-¡Él está casado con Hinata además solo me lo encontré en el mercado! ¡Solo estábamos hablando!

Pero el no escuchaba razones. Solo la penetraba sin delicadeza. No usaba la razón. No tenía corazón.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Bella no podía más,**_

 _ **el cada día era más bestia**_

 _ **Cuando ella quiso hablar**_

 _ **ya era demasiado tarde,**_

 _ **se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal**_

 _ **''La Bella y la Bestia''**_

 _ **Prefiero no contaros el final**_

 _ **…...**_

Ella con sus pocas fuerzas logró llegar hasta la cocina y apoyarse en la barrita que dividía la cocina de la sala. La sangre mancho toda su ropa creando un olor desagradable. Su dignidad estaba más arrastrada que el líquido de color carmesí.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Este cuento no es eterno**_

 _ **debo salir ponerle un fin**_

 _ **ser más fuerte que esa bestia**_

 _ **Debo salir**_

 _ **quiero vivir**_

 _ **quiero vivir**_

 _ **…...**_

Se arrastró hasta la puerta con el corazón roto pero no se abría. Estaba cerrada con llave al igual que el corazón de Sasuke.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**_

 _ **callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**_

 _ **me has convertido en un triste número más**_

 _ **Turbia frustración fue tu perdición**_

 _ **…...**_

No le quedaban fuerzas ni lagrimas para llorar. Solo para acariciar débilmente su plano vientre. Sasuke Uchiha la había convertido en la mujer más infeliz del mundo cuando juró frente al altar amarla, _**hasta la muerte.**_

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**_

 _ **no volveré a tener otra oportunidad**_

 _ **seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local**_

 _ **Pero mi dolor será tu prisión.**_

 _ **…...**_

No la amaba. Pero ya era muy tarde para darse cuenta. Vivía al lado del mal.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias**_

 _ **daría todo porque entendieras**_

 _ **sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento.**_

 _ **…...**_

¿Cómo fui acabar así?

Se preguntó una vez más. Su hijo no tenía la culpa de sus malas decisiones y ahora su bebito también pagaría las consecuencias de su ceguedad.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Espero que al menos mi historia**_

 _ **no quede sólo en la memoria**_

 _ **Y trace nuestra trayectoria,**_

 _ **Que no se repita jamás este cuento**_

 _ **…...**_

Sasuke bajo de la habitación y observo a su mujer en la puerta con una sonrisa malvada. Sin remordimiento ni temor. No le dolía en lo absoluto a pesar de los gritos ahogados de desesperación de la pelirosa.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Este cuento no es eterno**_

 _ **debo ponerle un fin**_

 _ **ser más fuerte que esa bestia.**_

 _ **Quiero salir**_

 _ **quiero vivir.**_

 _ **Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia**_

 _ **debes salir,**_

 _ **vuelve a vivir**_

 _ **vuelve a vivir.**_

 _ **…...**_

-Sasuke Uchiha, se le condena a 20 años de prisión por violencia doméstica y homicidio preterintencional

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Sé más fuerte,**_

 _ **camina hacia adelante,**_

 _ **no te rindas,**_

 _ **no te quedes en silencio…**_

 _ **…...**_

 _Amiga ya han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste y tengo que decirte que te extraño como el primer día. Cuando fui al hospital porque me llamaron dándome la terrible noticia, no podía creerlo. Me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo más por ti…y por tu hijo. Yo pude haberlos salvado del infierno en el que vivían y sin embargo no lo hice. Es algo con lo que voy a vivir toda mi vida. ¿Sabes algo? El día del accidente, en el hospital, me dijeron que estabas embarazada y… que sería niña. Hoy en día tu nena tendría 5 añitos de vida. Me hubiera encantado haber sido su madrina, pero no fue así. Yo también tuve un hijo en este tiempo y no puedo evitar pensar en ti y en Sarada (siempre me dijiste que así querías que se llamara para que tuviera la inicial de sus padres ¿recuerdas?) y en lo felices que pudieron haber sido si no fuera por el desgraciado de Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Él estaba en prisión por el crimen que cometió aunque hoy en la mañana salió en las noticias que se había suicidado. Supongo que el remordimiento pudo más que sus fuerzas y espero que desde allá arriba, puedas perdonarlo porque tú nunca fuiste una persona rencorosa. También espero de todo corazón que Sasuke pueda conocer a su hijita…una hija que él evito que naciera._

 _Por favor perdóname Sakura._

 _Te extraño mucho._

 _-Ino Yamanaka_

 _ **…...**_

'' _Claro que juré que te amaría hasta la muerte. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía?''_

 _-Elia Barceló_

* * *

¿Un review?


End file.
